Electronic computing devices have become increasingly important to data computation, analysis and storage in our modern society. Modern direct access storage devices (DASDs), such as hard disk drives (HDDs) are heavily relied on to store mass quantities of data for purposes of future retrieval. As such long term data storage has become increasingly popular, and as the speed of microprocessors has steadily increased over time, the need for HDDs with greater storage capacity to store the increased amount of data has steadily increased.
However, the ability of a HDD to quickly read and write data to and from the magnetic storage media is highly dependent on the performance of the electromechanical components of the HDD. Modern HDDs, such as HDDs implementing magnetic storage media, are plagued by imperfections in their design which serve to degrade the lifetime and efficiency with which such HDDs can operate. Thus, there exists a continuing reliability concern regarding the operation of HDDs, and a need for a more efficient paradigm for maximizing the operating efficiency of a HDD.